Time
by ladyHans
Summary: Time turner takes Hermione and Draco back to 1775; the peak of the Colonial revolution that will lead to the birth of the United States. Hermione comes face to face with Alexander Hamilton. Draco notices their instant attraction and realized he is in competition with the future first sec of the treasury of the Americas.
1. Chapter 1

The beginning

"Granger, are you almost done in there." Draco yelled from across the room.

The post war world has been good for Hermione however Draco felt like he was constantly walking on eggshells. His moves constantly watched and almost like they were waiting for him to fail.

Rather than explain over and over again of his involvement in the war, and how he was just stupid kid trying to make dad happy, he secluded himself in a private lab where he did experimental work for St. Mungos and a private company ran by Draco Malfoy Enterprises to help those with more serious injuries given by the death eaters. It was a way to redeem himself not only to the wizarding world but to himself. He was number two in potions behind Ms. Know-it-all. So he knew what he was doing.

He reached to Hermione when he knew that one way he wanted to give back to the wizarding world was with an upgraded version of the wolfbane potion.

After seeing his grand nephew orphaned in a span of hours he knew he had to do something to honor his dad. They worked on this program for almost a year until they finally got it! They dubbed it the Moonylite draught, in honor of the late professor. It allowed the werewolves to keep their sane mind during their transformation. This allowed young werewolves to come out from hiding, unfortunately Greyback, bit too many younglings…for fun.

"almost, I just need to add one more ingredient and I'll be done for the night" said Hermione,

"I don't know why you want me to hurry, I know you hate these ministry balls that are sooo insistent to have us and parade around like if we are their personal accomplishment or something" she replied

"the faster we get there the faster we leave" he said

"what do they have on you that you even go to these thing?" she asked curiously

"They don't have anything on me Granger, I do it for my mother"

"oh"

"She is trying so hard to clean up the mess my father made, regardless how much good I do everyone wants to focus on the bad, so I go to these daft things show mother that all our effort to bring the Malfoy name into good light is working"

"Draco Malfoy a genuine mommas boy!"

"Hermione, you've been working so hard on that potion, it would be a shame to damage such work by accidently plopping in the wrong ingredient"

"you wouldn't dare" she squinted her eyes at him, just because deep down a little tiny part of her knew he would.

He just glared silently at her. She met his stare.

It's been 5 years since the war, 5 years into their potion partnership that allowed for Hermione to see that semi second strain at the end of his lips that signified a small grin on his part.

"yes you grumpy impatient man, I am done! Unless you want a dirty lab to return to, I need 5 more minutes"

"thankfully it takes you longer to clean the lab then it does to get ready for these frilly things"

"yes, its called magick DraCO"

Draco flicked his wand and the lab was spotlessly clean.

Hermione glared.

"Its called magic HermIONEEEE there, now you have time for your favorite pass time, to look as girly and frilly as possible" he told her with a genuine smirk.

Hermione swiftly turned around and rolled her eyes

"I felt that eye roll, you know" Draco said behind her back.

She hid her smile and her stomach had this warm sizzling sensation. How did this man who was once her enemy at school and during a war, has now become one of her closest friend. Well guess it was time to get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is a rewrite, I had originally had another pairing but It just didn't feel right, so I give you a Dramione!

_Ugh, why did her genetics curse her with such frizzy curls! She thought to herself. As she applied her third hair balm on her frizzy hair. She looked in the mirror. Not bad Hermione, she thought to herself. She wore a long black elegant dress, with a choker covered in rhinestones, and two elegant slits that showed off some very toned legs.

She was finally ready, with very minimum make up, straightening her hair is as far as she would go in making an attempt to look decent for these ministry balls

Draco would be picking her up so they could floo in together. She looked at her watch, he would be there in about five minutes. She walked to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of firewhsikey. These balls always put her on edge. She loved seeing Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna. She just hated being paraded like a show pony to remind sponsors that their money is getting put into good use for building this and that. I mean, yes, the ministry is doing great work, but why did they need her picture as a reminder to fight for good. She heard the swish of her floo and turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. Maybe it was the firewhiskey rushing to her head but she felt herself hold her breath when she met his eyes. He, of course was dressed in his classic black dress robes. He looked different, though. He had a sparkle in his eyes, and a smirk that make him look like he was up to something. Then it dawned upon them. They were staring. They were staring at each other.

"Granger, you look lovely" he said as he took a slight bow.

"You don't look so bad yourself Malfoy"

Silence

Awkward silence

"forgive me Hermione, I don't mean to sound so forward, however you do look beautiful"

She couldn't help the faint blush against her cheek. And there it was again. That warm sensation in her stomach.

"stop being so awkward Draco, you don't look so bad yourself"

She saw a slight tint of red on Severus' cheek.

"well shall we, we don't want to be late now" he said as he offered her his arm.

"alright then, let's get this over with, see you on the other side" she told him as she grabbed some floo powder

"Ministry Ball"

Hermione stepped out to a beautifully decorated front room. Narcissa Malfoy really outdid herself. She offered to host the ball since the first year they've done this showcase, she truly outdid herself. Malfoy Manor was completely transformed into a perfect winter wonderland.

She felt the slight wind the floo made when another person went through and again she came face to face with Draco. Again she felt that warm sensation, and as they locked eyes again they froze. She didn't know what overcame her but next thing she knew she found her hand cleaning off some soot from his shoulder, then she ran it down his chest where she felt him stiffen. Then he brushed a piece of stray hair from her face, and he began to lean down. It was like time stood still.

"there you two are!" said the voice of Narcissa Malfoy.

They immediately separated from each other as though a bucket of ice landed on them.

"oh im sorry was I interrupting a moment or something?" Narcissa said sarcastically.

"come on then, I cant get this ball started without my top two show ponies"

"I highly regret the day I taught you what a show pony is Draco" Hermione said.

"In my defense never in a million years did I ever think to hear my mother use such language"

Hermione and Draco both shared a giggle, and Draco extended his arm to her. Hermione held on to his arms and walked forward for their entrance.

She immediately spotted Harry and felt better already at seeing a familiar face. The walked over to the group of former Gryffindors with a smile.

"Malfoy is that a smile, I must say hanging out with Hermione has been doing wonders for you" Harry said

"ah Potter with your ever charming wit" he glared at Harry

Just then an announcement came over head.

"Please everyone, find your seats the ceremony will begin in five minutes"

Draco extended his arm to Hermione, who took it with a smile and went to their table. Of course they were surrounded by Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavander, Neville and Luna. It was the bloody school reunion Draco tries to avoid at all costs. However, he couldn't help the warm sensation he felt every time he heard Hermione laugh. A few times their eyes locked eyes and he noticed the small blush on her face. Then he realized he felt himself blush as well. What is happening. What is this. This is Granger. The bushy haired, know it all, annoying, frustrating, kind, wonderful, beautiful, smart woman. Oh she was definitely a woman. He was after all a man, and noticed her curves that were beautifully and in the most classic of ways displayed for the evening.

The ceremony was the same. The minister said some words, calls Harry up, who to the ministers annoyance always gave the shortest and to the point speeches (thank Merlin for small miracles). Then Narcissa comes up thanks the donor, and finally dinner and the blasted dance.

Harry returned to his sweet amongst cheers from his peers.

"well done Hunny! You made me 25 galleons richer!" Said Ginny as she kissed his cheek.

"Excuse me dear, but how did that happened?"

"Oh I bet Blaise that your speech would be shorter than last year!"

The entire table broke out in laughter.

"Harry! One day your going to give the poor minister a heart attack! All these donors come to hear you speak, and you give them 45 seconds!" Hermione said as tears were coming from her eyes.

"can you believe the man has the audacity to give me a prewritten script! As if I would ever!" Harry said.

"oh!" exclaimed Hermione, "I LOVE this song! Draco come join me!"

"I'm busy slowly sipping on my firewiskey, thank you…"

"it will be there when we get back" said Hermione as she pulled him up and lead him to the dance floor.

Draco was so stiff he could win a frozen in place contest.

It wasn't until he felt her grab his hand and place it on her lower back that he visibly relaxed. She leaned her head on his chest and he felt himself relax in a way that made him feel like a carefree kid again.

Over at their table, Harry looked at Hermione and Draco with a pondering glare,

"Ginny, are my eyes playing tricks on me, or is that a genuine smile on Dracos' face"

"no tricks Harry, it does take you a bit to realize the obvious, those two are meant for each other, I cannot wait until the day they realize it"

"no way Ginny, he's Malfoy!"

"and he is also a man! And Hermione is a grown woman!"

"no..she's my sister"

"and do you tell Ron the things you do to her sister!"

"okay, point taken."

Back on the dance floor, Hermione thought, wow he smells so nice, and before she knew it she had her head on his chest and they were gently swaying to the music. He was relaxed, and they felt comfortable. It felt just right. As the song ended, Draco couldn't help the feeling in his chest, the one

that said he didn't want to let go of her. He looked down at her and she looked up at him and in that moment they both felt that spark.

"so, Draco, it is no surprise that you are quite the dancer"

"swaying back and forth doesn't require much skill", a hair went loose around her face and he carefully put in back around her ear, without though, Hermione leaned into his hand. For that moment, it felt as though everyone disappeared around them, and it was just the two of them against the world.

"Mind if I cut in?" Interrupted Harry.

Leave it to Harry to butt in his moment with Hermione, Draco thought.

"Of course Potter"

Harry took Hermiones Hand and they starting waltzing about.

"Ummmm Hermione, what in the world is going on with you and Malfoy?'

"what do you mean?"

"okay, I know I may be daft sometimes, but there is no way anyone can miss the affection between you two, wait a minute did I just associate the word affection with Draco, seriously, are you guys like a thing?"

Hermione laughed, "Harry, he is my colleague and friend, he would not see me in that way, I'm still that obnoxious know it all to him!"

"yea tell that to the face he made, when I interrupted you two"

Hermione didn't respond, she just smiled and enjoyed her dance with Harry. However, internally her mind was going a thousand miles an hour. Could he? Could he see her as more than her potions partner? Could he see her as a potential lover? She would not be opposed to that, she thought, as she blushed into Harry's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

-I own nothing, just having some creative fun-

The Morning After

The sun was shining through her curtains and never had she hated the brightness in her life. She ground and rolled over only to be greeted to the sight of messy white blond hair. She stiffened. She may have even stopped breathing. No fuckin way. No way. There is no way.

She looked down and saw she was fully dress in the gown she wore to the ministry ball. She sighed with relief. After regaining her composure she looked over at Draco. She noticed he was also completely dress and the only thing that was amiss was the color of her lipstick on his cheek. Just his cheek, she noted.

What in the world had happened? She tried to remember the night before. She remembered dancing with Harry. They went back to the table where Ron suggested they go check out the new Wizarding club called XP. He had failed to mention that this club was a strip club. She remember her and Ginny getting all the attention from the strippers much to the dismay of the boys. She remember taking shot after shot, and THEN it hit her. She had hit on Malfoy. She had gone over to him and sat on his lap!

"Malfoy has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes! Seriously a girl can get lost in them" she had told him as she caressed his face.

He just chuckled, gently grabbed her hand and put it on her lap. Like a friggin gentleman. I mean if that didn't answer that he wasn't interested she didn't know what else would.

She remembered taking a couple more shots after that. She remembered seeing Draco talking to Harry and pointing at her. Harry approached her and told her that Draco would be taking her home before any more pictures of her were taken. Wait, pictures?

Draco had apparated them to her apartment, obviously he was able to control his liquor. She had tried to frikkin kiss him. Each time he would just giver her his cheek. Who knew Malfoy can be so damn chivalrous leaving her absolutely mortified with her actions. He got her into bed with the promise that he would give her one kiss. He had tucked her in and kissed her forehead. FOREHEAD! Like i'm his sister! Can this bed just swallow me up right now before he wakes up! She groaned. He stirred. Fuck. He opened his eyes and saw the bewildered look on Hermiones face.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine!" he said

"Please tell me last night was just a mortifying nightmare, please tell me that i dreamt that you kissed me in the forehead like i'm your kid sister"

Draco burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed until tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Hermione, the last thing I would ever see you as is as my kid sister!"

She closed her eyes, feeling like a tomato with the heat her face was displaying.

"Why didn't you want to kiss me"

"You were completely sloshed, I didn't want you to do anything you might regret, or question my actions because you were inebriated."

"Oh"

He got up walked around her bed until he was directly in front of her, he grabbed her chin to look up at him and he leaned down so close to her lips.

"Besides if I were to kiss you, really kiss you, I would want you to feel me, I would want to make sure you truly never forget"

She leaned her head up as he lowered his lips to hers.

"HERMIONE! Open your door!"

"Harry BLOODY Potter!" Draco whispered.

Now it was Hermiones turn to laugh and laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

-I own nothing-

The Aftermath

Hermione placed her forehead against his and continued laughing.

"Let me get that before Harry breaks down the door"

Hermione got up and opened the door to a very concern looking Harry Potter.

"Blimey Hermione, you haven't even changed out of your dress!"

"Nope, but apparently I had a great time last night!" She told him with a smile.

"Yea, about last night, listen I came over because I wanted to hand this to you personally" Harry said as he handed her the Daily Prophet. Hermione took it, unfolded it and gasped in mortification.

 _Once a head girl always a head girl_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _Hermione Granger, golden girl extraordinaire has come a long way from the innocent, so called smart friend of the Wizarding World's Hero Harry Potter. These pictures taken last night show the former head girl in quite the compromising position. It has us questioning if her partnership with Draco Malfoy is more than just as a simple colleague. Could it be that this partnership and blatant favoritism could be the reason Draco Malfoy was let go scotch free during the death eaters trail. Look at the picture and you be the judge._

The picture showed Hermione with a very sexual smile towards Draco and then bobbing down to his crotch area, at the same time it showed Draco closing his eyes releasing a sigh.

What the picture didn't capture was, this was the moment Hermione was so sloshed she dropped a cherry from her drink in his lap and thought it would be sexy if she removed it with her teeth. Dracos sigh, was a sigh of annoyance because he knew he would have to take care of a very drunk Hermione.

At the worst possible moment, Draco came out of Hermione's room, leaving Harry quite stunned.

"So, i was there and I know what really happened when this picture was taken," said Harry, "But why is Malfoy coming out of your room!"

"Oh we just slept together" said Hermione nonchalantly

"WHAT!" screamed Harry

"Oh Harry, not like that, like the friggin gentleman he is, he literally tucked me in and I demanded he stayed with me until I fell asleep but he ended falling asleep with me!" Hermione told Harry

"Yea, Potter absolutely nothing happened"

"Not for lack of trying" whispered Hermione under her breath. It was official, she had a thing for Malfoy. Deny it as much as she could, she could not deny the way her hormones frenzied out on her whenever she thought of him. Hermione threw the newspaper at him.

He read it and busted out with a laugh.

"Wow Skeeter really has it in for you!"

"You have no idea Malfoy" Harry said.

"Why are you not upset!, this is humiliating" Said Hermione

"Maybe for you, definitely not for me" Draco smirked.

"Ugh i'm going to get ready for work" said Hermione through gritted teeth as she stomped her way to her room.

"You might want to tell her it's Saturday" said Harry.

"Nah, she likes working in an empty lab" smiled Draco.

"So is there really nothing going on between you two" asked Harry

"Honestly, I have no idea, there is a pull you know… but I don't know. Its me and it's her" Draco said

"Yea, I know, which is why it is my duty to inform you, that if you hurt her….well, you know the rest"

"Potter, you should be more concerned for my welfare, she is most likely to hurt me" he replied with a prideful smirk.

"I'll leave you to it then, later Malfoy" said Harry as he exited Hermione's flat.

Draco walked to her room and knocked on her door,

"Hey, Harry left and I'm going to go too, I have to shower and change but I can meet you at the lab in 30 min"

"That's fine, i'll see you in a bit" Hermione said, her back firmly to the door, petrified he may come in and catch her in her knickers.

She heard the pop of apparition and she felt a sigh of relief. Never in their five years of working together has she ever felt so flustered thinking about Draco Malfoy.

She thought back on the first day they worked together.

She had accepted a position as a researcher for the Potions department for a company called M. Innovations. The money was great, not that she needed it, but she wanted to do some independent research which is exactly what she was looking for. She walked into the lab space. There were desks all around her. The desk next to her, had neatly piled books, reports and a open case file with the neatest handwriting she ever saw. This excited her even more! To work with organized colleagues with the same passion as her.

As she sat down in her desk, Draco Malfoy walked in holding two cups of coffee.

"Welcome to the team Granger"

Hermione frozen for a second, shook her head,

"Malfoy! I must say you caught me by surprise!"

"You are surprised to see me work in my own company?"

"I did not know the M stood for Malfoy"

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"No, I let by gones be by gones, I am here to try to make a difference for our future generations"

Malfoy smiles, a big genuine smile.

"This is exactly why you were hired Hermione"

He just called me Hermione, she thought.

"Here, this is for you, I heard you were a fan of coffee"

"Thank you Draco"

"Also, this is your first assignment while you are here, I know you like a good challenge so I figured you would be the perfect fit for this"

Draco handed her an envelope, she took a a seat and opened it. She gasped.

"You're working on improving the wolfbane potion!"

And the rest was history. They worked side by side. She always knew he was smart and it was great bouncing ideas with someone on her level of knowledge.

Harry and Ron were a bit apprehensive in the beginning. Now you could call them friends.

Hermione finished getting ready and rushed to lab. Their next project was waiting for her.

They were currently working on a version of a time turner that held a cap in time. Its being designed for the next generation of Hogwart students to be able to take more classes, like Hermione was able too. However, working with time is very tricky, and not to mention the loads of paperwork and forms they needed to go through for the ministry to approve.

She arrived at their lab to find Draco already revising some of said ministry forms.

She stopped and watched him before she went in. He would close his eyebrows together when he read something he didn't like and made a note. How had she never took in how attractive he was. Like she knew he was attractive, but damn he was attractive. She blushed at the thought. She was being so silly, shes never felt shy around him and now, her palms are sweaty, her face was flushed and all off sudden she just felt way to hot.

Stop being silly she scolded herself. She opened the door and greeted Draco with a huge smile.

"Hey, what are your working on"

"Hey, you know the usual Ministry bureaucracy"

"How fun," she said as she walked to her desk to put her stuff down. As she turned around to head into the lab she found her face staring into Draco Malfoy's crimson shirt. She gasped, as he put his hand around her waist. Her breath hitched.

"I've been waiting all morning to do this" Draco whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

The sparks were incredible. She never felt this excitement, this fulfillment in her body before.

She kissed him back with a determination she didn't know she possessed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He groaned in response, only feeding her fire. They both stopped for some air.

"Hermione, that was worth the wait"

She giggled.

"I think we should get some work done, before we get no work done" she replied, as she caressed his chest.

He closed his eyes, "You're right, let me picture McGonagall in some negligee to calm down."

Hermione burst out laughing.

He looked down at her, stared straight into her eyes,

"Hermione Granger, I would love it, if I could take you out to dinner tonight"

"I would love nothing more Mr. Malfoy" she said with a huge smile.

He gently tapped her lips.

"Okay, I will be in the lab" Hermione told him.

He watched her walk in, the picture of professionalism as she inspected her materials.

I am taking Hermione out to dinner, Draco thought. Filled with a feeling of happiness he didn't know was possible.


End file.
